Not a Dumb Dora
by TheRaven801
Summary: The Great War had ended just seven years before and Amelia Jones was living like all the other twenty year old, single girls. Her hair was freshly cut to her shoulders, her skirts were to her knees, and she did as she liked. But will she be able to continue such a wild lifestyle when she meets Arthur Kirkland and still love him? Or will she have to change it all to suit his style?
1. Chapter 1

Amelia smiled as she walked through the streets of New York. She proudly wore her newly cut, shoulder-length, blonde hair. She gained some looks from an elderly couple but still smiled at them and nodded her head in a friendly greeting. The twenty year old American woman was like other women her age in 1925: bold, lewd, and a bit reckless. She walked with her head held high and her skirts up to her knees. She wasn't as bad as others, however. Amelia wasn't a true Flapper, as they had come to be known as. She didn't drink nor did she take part in petting. She did smoke, though, and dated whomever she pleased. Amelia also took pleasure in dancing as well. But she did look the part. As she walked down the sidewalk to her home, she had her head in the clouds, dreaming of the night when she could go out and dance. Amelia wasn't looking where she was going and ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going," she apologized and looked at their face. She was embarrassed to find herself staring at the disgruntled features of a rather attractive man. Her wide, blue eyes stared up and into his green ones and nearly winced upon seeing the harsh judgement in them.

"Hm, yes, I suppose you are. Next time, when you have come to your senses and stopped being so… Foolish then maybe you'll be able to walk like a real lady," scoffed the young man. It was obvious he was not from America, but rather from a British-owned area. A flush of anger came over Amelia as she stood to her full height, which was just under the young man's chin.

"Now you listen here, sir! I will not stand being scolded like a silly little bird by some posh bluenose who isn't even from America! You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do," she protested, red lips pressing together in anger. Her eyes flared as she heard the man snort and shook her head, pushing past him. "Ah, dry up, ya pill. You're not worth my time."

Amelia ignore the man's splutters, which were quite amusing, and continued on her way home. Once she reached it, she unlocked her door and walked in. A smile stretched over her face as the rude man was driven from her thoughts, moving to when she could dance happily with her friends and just enjoy the night. She quickly hurried up to her room and undressed. She grabbed her new dress and a pair of nice heels. Once she looked at herself in the mirror, her creamy skin clad in a beautiful, blue dress, Amelia felt a sense of pride as her eyes looked over her wavy, blonde hair and cherry red lips. She looked like a woman her age would. And that excited her. She was shaken from her thoughts when someone pounded on the door, calling through.

"Come on, Amelia! Get a wiggle on now! I know you're all dolled up, so get moving! We don't want to be late!"

Amelia let out a laugh as she grabbed her purse and jacket, rushing down to her front door. Pulling it wide open, she grinned when she looked at her friend, Alice. Alice was a pretty girl from Maine; she had brown hair cut similar to Amelia's, brown eyes sparkling with excitement, and a face covered in pretty freckles. Stepping out of her house, Amelia locked her door and smirked at Alice as they walked side-by-side to the speakeasy, "I'm here now, Alice! My, don't you look like a hoofer!"

"As I well should! I didn't get into my glad rags for nothing! Mary said her cousin was comin' into to town, and I wanted to get all dolled up for him! Who knows, maybe he could be my next daddy."

"Oh come on, Alice! Don't be such a dumb dora. You know you're always going to be a moll. Tom's goofy with ya and you're goofy with him too! Now I'm going to be on the level and just say it. Tom's quite keen on you and is ready to middle aisle. You won't find a nifty guy like him anywhere else! So get a wiggle on, plant one right on his kisser, and get that handcuff!"

"Amelia, you bearcat! Just because I'm carrying a torch for the mobster doesn't mean I'm goofy! But…"

"But I'm right, baby. You're all balled up from the last time ya saw him, and you need to get your head straight. Stop being such a pushover and get with that big cheese!"

"And how! I should! Thanks a ton, Amelia. You're a swell dame," Alice gave her a beaming smile before pulling her into the speakeasy. They were finally there. Amelia felt herself come alive once the music hit her ears. She became a real live wire, ready to move and dance to the beat. She noticed their friend, Mary, sitting with a couple guys and pulled Alice over, both giggling when they noticed Tom sitting with her. Alice headed straight for him while Amelia when to Mary.

"Ah, Amelia! You're finally here! You can save me from this bull session," Mary laughed, inviting the girl to sit next to her. Amelia sat down happily and looked around at the men, seeing a few she recognised. When her eyes met a familiar shade of green, her face went slack. It was him-the rude man from the streets. Mary noticed where her eyes were looking and beamed, grabbing Amelia's arm. "Well, well, well! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were stuck on my cousin!"

That caught Amelia's attention almost immediately. "What? Be level with me! That sap is your cousin?"

"Yep. His name's Arthur. He's been talking all of this baloney about some Jane he met on the streets! Said she's a real flapper, and a doll at that, and she was such a bearcat that she yelled at him! Can't you believe it? Someone finally gave some beef to that old, wet blanket!"

"That Jane was me! I can't believe that kooky bird is high-hattin' me!"

All of the 1920's Dialogue that you might not be able to understand in order of appearance!: **Bird:** General term for man or woman, often meaning 'odd' **Bluenose:** A very prude person **Dry up:** Shut it **Pill:** A very unlikeable person **Get a wiggle on!:** Get moving! **Dolled up:** Dressed up **Hoofer:** Dancer **Glad rags:** Fancy clothing **Daddy:** Boyfriend **Dumb Dora:** Dumb Woman **Moll:** A gangster's girl **Goofy:** In love **On the level:** Honest **Middle aisle:** Get married **Handcuff:** Engagement ring **Bearcat:** Fiery girl **Carrying a torch:** Having a crush **Balled up:** Confused **Big cheese:** Boss-man **And how!:** I agree! **Swell:** Wonderful **Dame:** Woman **Speakeasy:** ( _Since alcohol was illegal in America)_ An illegal bar **Live wire:** A very lively person **Bull session:** Man talk **Stuck on:** Same as Carrying a torch **Level with me:** Be honest with me **Sap:** Fool **Baloney:** Nonesense **Jane:** Woman **Doll:** A pretty woman **Beef:** Complait **Wet blanket:** Killjoy **High-hatting:** Snubbing 


	2. Chapter 2

Mary looked at Amelia in shock before laughing loudly. She shook her head and took a drag of her cigarette, which Amelia hadn't noticed until that moment.

"You sure are somethin', Amelia. A real bearcat, if you asked me. I was gonna set you two up on a blind date. Would have been real nifty to set up a pill with a live wire," Mary said with a grin, causing Amelia to scoff.

"You slay me, Mary. It sounds like you want to take me for a ride. At least that would be more pleasant than going out with that old rag. Now butt me a ciggy, would you?"

"And how, Amelia. Couldn't agree with you more," Mary said as she handed the other girl a cigarette. She lit it and soon Amelia was smoking as well. Something caught Mary's eyes and it made her smirk as if she was the devil and she had found a dirty soul.

"What's eating at you, Mary? You look like you just stumbled upon the bee's knees," Amelia asked, a bit worried about her friend's behavior. Then she heard someone clear their throat. Turning her head, Amelia almost groaned as he eyes connected with a pair of green ones.

"While I'm sure you two… Ladies," Arthur started, saying the word ladies almost reluctantly, "are having a lovely chat, I was wondering if I could have a dance with my cousin?"

"Oh, no Arthur, I'll have to refuse! 'M afraid I rolled my ankle in these shoes! Why don't you go dance with Amelia? This dame really knows how to dance! Truly, she's the cat's meow! You should watch her gams," Mary suggested, a sinister looking grin spreading across her tan cheeks. Amelia wanted to scream. She felt the urge even more so when the man, as if it was unpleasant, asked her to a dance. Never one to turn down a dance, she accepted.

"Alright, Sheik. Be ready to be light on your dogs, now. It would be ducky if you were," Amelia said as they walked to the dance floor. She held onto his hand and placed her other on his shoulder. The hand that wasn't holding hers was resting on her back. "Ready for the foxtrot?"

"Yes. And you better be ready, ma'am."

More 1920s slang! Yay! **Blind date:** To go on a date with someone you don't know **Nifty:** Great **You slay me:** You're funny **Take me for a ride:** Take me out of town to kill me **Butt me:** Give me a cigarette **Ciggy:** Cigarette **What's eating at you?:** What's wrong with you? **Bee's knees:** Something great **Cat's meow:** Same as Bee's knees **Gams:** A woman's legs **Sheik:** A man with sexual appeal **Dogs:** Legs **Ducky:** Very good 


	3. Chapter 3

And with that, and a smirk from Amelia, they were off. Amelia was almost surprised at how elegantly they danced together. It was as if he was mixing his old style, slow dances with her fast ones. It worked perfectly. Soon enough, Amelia found herself enjoying the dance enough to even start up a conversation with him. To her delight, they both got over their rough meeting and were even able to laugh and tease each other. She certainly didn't expect that to happen. It was a very pleasant surprise. When the song was over, Amelia was a bit disappointed that they couldn't dance longer. But that disappointment flew out the window when Arthur invited her a table where they could talk. Agreeing wholeheartedly, she followed him over to the table and sat down. There, they laughed and chatted even more. That is, until Arthur ruined it.

"So, Amelia. I have a question for you."

"What is it, Arthur? No need to beat one's gums! Just up and say it."

"Right, well.. I was wondering why are you such a delightful lady when you speak yet very vivacious with your appearance? Usually it is the otherway around and only the vivacious speech is done in private. You really are not as dumb as you look."

"What? What the hell do you mean?" Amelia asked, offended. Old School or not, that was not the way to talk to a lady!

"Well, I am not used to females of intellect. A proper lady should not have such strong opinions and be so verbal with them. Since you are a woman, it is mere chatter."

Amelia was furious. Standing up and giving him a rather vicious glare, she shook her head. "You know, I thought you were a swell guy, Arthur. But if you think my 'chatter' is nothing but some beef then I couldn't be bothered with you. So dry up, you wet blanket! Your lines are nothing but shit! I did not agree to talk with you for you to razz me! I will not allow it! I will not allow you to high-hat me anymore! So pipe down with your bull or I'll hit you right in the kisser," she threatened.

You know the drill! **Beat one's gums:** Idle chatter **Lines:** False compliments **Razz:** Mock **Pipe down:** Be quiet **Bull:** Nonesense 


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur gaped at the fuming woman. He started to say something but Amelia just held up a hand, glaring at him furiously. She ran a hand through her hair and huffed, closing her eyes.

"Not a word, Arthur. You've said an earful already," she murmured, shaking her head. She started to walk off before being grabbed at the wrist. Turning around, she was a bit surprised to meet the sheepish, green eyes of Arthur.

"I'm sorry, Amelia. I.. Didn't mean to insult you," he said before swallowing thickly. "Are you leaving? If you are, I'd like to accompany you. It's dangerous for a lady to walk the streets alone at night." He gave her a small smile, hope shining in his eyes. Well, at least he was trying. Sighing, Amelia nodded.

"Alright, thank you. Just let me grab my purse and we can leave," she said before walking back over to Mary, who gave her a slightly concerned look. She just shook her head and gave a smile, "I'm exhausted. Arthur's going to bring me home." Mary nodded and let her friend be. Amelia sighed once more before walking back to Arthur and taking the arm he offered.

They walked together on the sidewalk, Arthur looking forward while Amelia looked up at the sky. She observed the clouds in the night sky and felt her tension slowly flow from her body as a breeze blew over them. That's the thing she loved about the city; it cared for her. It made her happy and seemed to take all of her troubles and blow them away. Amelia smiled at the thought, imagining all of her problems in the form of a newspaper, flapping away in the wind. So deep in her reflection was she that she didn't notice Arthur staring at her curiously. That is, until he cleared his throat. She turned her attention to him and smiled, tilting her head.

"What's got you all cheerful again?" He asked curiously.

"The city," she replied, pulling him up and to her door. She smiled at him, "Would you like to come in?"

"That would be lovely, thank you," he said, for once forgetting that it would be scandalous to the older generation as he followed her inside. "And what on Earth do you mean by the city?"

Amelia let out a laugh and shrugged, letting go of his arm in favour of doing a twirl before shutting her door. "I dunno! Call me a strange bird, but I feel like the city is a person! A real being, and the wind is her gentle touch, taking away all of my worries," she admitted with a grin as she looked up at him. "The sky is like some hotsy-totsy smile that makes me feel all goofy."

Arthur didn't know how to react to her words. He wasn't used to such talk and it startled him to see her talking like so. "Ah.. Do you really think so?" He asked awkwardly, "That's strange, I must say.."

Amelia snorted and rolled her eyes, walking further into her house and into the parlour. "Is it really? It's just some baloney that I thought up! Suppose it is a bit kooky," she giggled, "But what can you do? It's nifty thinkin'!"

"Not really. You belong in a madhouse if you think like that."

"What? Did you really just say that?"

"Yes? Is there a problem with me saying you might not be sane?"  
"Yes, ab-so-lute-ly! How dare you spit that bull at me?! Sayin' I should be in a loony bin like some balled up dame!"

"And what if you are? What if you should be in one? You're certainly acting like it! Especially since you're challenging me- a man!"

"Don't give me that! You may be some big six but I ain't no pushover!"

"Amelia, I'm warning you. Enough of this. Act like a lady."

"No! I ain't doing any of that baloney! I already am acting like a lady!" Amelia yelled. But she didn't get to hear an answer because she was suddenly on the floor, her cheek stinging. Reaching up to touch it, she looked up at Arthur, who was looking at her sternly.

"Act like a lady," he demanded darkly.

Dun dun dunnnn... **Earful:** Enough **Hotsy-totsy:** Pleasing **Big six:** Tough guy 


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia laid on the floor, stunned. Did that really happen? And if it didn't, why did her face hurt? Once the shock got over her, a hellish rage seemed to flow through her body. She glared viciously up at Arthur and slowly stood up.

"How dare you hit me," she growled, stalking towards the man. He didn't seem to be fazed at all by her fury. In fact, he seemed amused of it-like how a mother was amused by her child becoming angry. And that arrogant amusement infuriated Amelia even more. "I am not some silly dame you can smack into submission!"

"You sure do act like it," he snapped back, crossing his arms. "Come now, Amelia, think. Do you honestly think that a gentleman will find your.. Whorish acts attractive? No, they wouldn't! Only a foolish man would! Look at you! Look at your hair, your skirts. Even your bright lipstick! All the signs of a loose woman. It's disgraceful and you're a burden upon your parents to act like so."

Amelia stared at him in silence, feeling her eyes well up with tears. She trusted him-thought he understood. She thought he would be able to see past their morals and instead look at her. Not as a flapper, but as a person. But, she figured, no one would ever be able to see past their biased vision. Blinking, she felt tears streak down her cheeks. That seemed to shock Arthur, making him blink and take a step back. That is, until Amelia slowly turned from him. The only sound in the house was the sound of her heels hitting the floors as she walked. Arthur's eyes were trained on the crying girl as she walked to her door. Opening it, she turned back around and stared at him with fierce, determined eyes.

"Out."

"W-What..?"

"You heard me. Scram." Amelia's voice was stern, showing no signs of wobbling or cracks. Arthur slowly took his coat and hat before walking to the door. He paused at the door and opened his mouth, perhaps to apologize, but was cut off by Amelia holding up her hand. "Not a word. You've said enough bull.. And I would be a burden on my parents if I had any." And with that, pushing Arthur out, the young American woman slammed her door shut and locked it tight.

Running a hand through her hair, Amelia let out a soft sob, a new flood of tears making their way down her cheeks. The night's events suddenly rushed over her once more. Leaning back against the door, she slid down until she sat there, putting her face in her hands, and cried. Her sobs could be heard through the door, albeit softly, and Arthur heard them. He stared at the door with a guilty, sad face as he thought about what had been done. Putting on his coat, he headed for his hotel, a mission in his head.

Amelia cried for ten minutes until she just leaned against the door, too tired to do anything else but blink and stare at the floor. That is, until she finally worked up the motivation to get up. Once on her feet, she trudged up to her room. She slipped off her heels and dress, leaving her in her underwear, jewelry, and stockings. She walked to her bathroom and stared at her red face, taking in all of the tears and streaked make-up. That was when she washed her face off, rubbing away the evidence of the night. Amelia observed her cheek for any signs of bruising and sighed in relief when she found none. Then, she fixed herself a bath. Taking off all of her jewelry and putting it away, she waited for the tub to fill up and the water to get the correct temperature. Once perfection was reached, she slipped into the bath with a soft sigh, smiling gently. It felt so nice to soak in a bath after such a long day.

After her bath, and getting dressed in her nightgown, Amelia made her way to bed with a skip in her step. She felt much better and knew the night could only get better by going to sleep. Which is what she did. Laying her head on her pillow, Amelia was out within moments.

How will Arthur make up for his screw up? Will he be able to? What's going on in that head of his? No slang in this one! 


	6. Author's Note

Well! It has certainly been quite a bit since I've come on. I'm sorry about that! BUT! Since I am now done with school and have almost nothing going on, I will be updating this somewhat soon! So sorry about the sudden drop in updates!


End file.
